This invention relates to a high speed lens system or objective suitable for photographic purposes, and having a relatively large angular field of view. Photographic lenses of many types are, of course, well known in the art, and a lens similar in some respects to the present invention is disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,250,153, issued Mar. 21, 1968 to the Carl Zeiss firm for an invention of the present applicant. The present invention relates to a lens which is considerably improved as compared with the lens of the above mentioned patent, giving better image quality.